I Believe in You
by CrimsonFlowers
Summary: Something must have happened to get Natsu all fired up to defeat the Twin Dragons, right?


**The moment from ep 175! I gotta say, this is one of my favorite nalu moments ever, since Natsu blushed :3. I put the scene into words, except this moment is enhanced by yours truly! Enjoy, :)**

Natsu closed the door behind him, and moved his gaze up to see her. _Lucy. _He approached the bed, and smiled confidently, but even he could tell that he exposed his complete concern for her. "Are you alright?"

Lucy was sitting up in her bed, propped up against the dashboard. A small, flattened pillow lay beside her. She wore a lilac, short-sleeved collared shirt with buttons. Her forehead and hand were wrapped in bandages. On her face were two band-aids. There were still scratches that appeared to be on her face. Yet, she almost glowed in the room, her shy smile and chocolate eyes mesmerizing the fire dragon slayer. "I'm feeling fine, Natsu. I rested a lot."

"I-" Images popped in his mind. He remembered Raventail's Flare, whose hair was practically made out of flames. She had whiplashed Lucy with her strands of hair, and tortured her in every way. And she had almost branded Lucy's hand with the Raventail emblem. _Save the crying for when we win, _He had said after the match, grinning. _Yeah. . . _She had sobbed, her purple uniform had been torn and ripped to shreds. _I-I'm all fired u-up! _

Then he remembered Lucy being harshly beaten by Minerva, the daughter of the master of Sabertooth in the match in the liquid sphere. It-It was too painful. He clenched his fist tightly.

The injured celestial spirit mage noticed this, and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry for worrying you and everyone."

"No, _I'm _sorry. You-You didn't deserve this." His grip tightened on his fist and his teeth were gritted. It was silent for what seemed like days, but only minutes. Lucy clasped her hand with the FairyTail symbol, and held it close to her chest. It warmed her heart to see Natsu care so much about her, but. . . She squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to burden her companion with the horrible things that had been done to her. And. . . Sting and Rogue against Natsu and Gajeel. . . they _had _to win.

"But. . . " He looked up, his fangs showing and his face showed his usual confidence and courage. "I'm going to win this match. I promise." His dragon-scaled muffler swayed as he pumped his fist.

Lucy's hand lowered and she was at the brink of tears. "I know. I've believed in you ever since I've joined FairyTail." She whispered, smiling tenderly.

The dragon slayer blinked, and a light pink tinged his cheeks. "T-Thanks. . "

Lucy placed a hand over her mouth and giggled. She thought for a moment, tapping her chin. "Natsu?"

"Yeah?" He gazed at her curiously.

" Can you come over here?" She made a forward gesture with her hand. A playful smile danced on her lips.

"Sure," Natsu strode over to Lucy's bedside, and leaned over her. "Now, what-"

She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her so he was on the bed. "L-Lucy," He stammered at his awkward position.

She snuggled closer to him, which made Natsu stutter even more. "This is a good luck hug," She said with a laugh. "So you'll be sure to win, ne?" She normally would've been embarrassed, but her words were true, since she hugged the fire dragon slayer, he'd be sure to win against the Twin Dragons.

A thought slid into Natsu's mind. "Oh, nooo," He shook his head and clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "This isn't good enough,"

Lucy froze, and she released her grip from him. "Huh?" Her eyebrows arched in confusion. "Then. . . what is?"

Natsu smirked, and tilted Lucy's chin with his fingers. Lucy could practically feel her heart hammering against her chest. "H-Huh?-"

"_This_, will do the trick," He stated, and crushed his lips against hers.

His lips were warm, and his breath could melt ice. Lucy could feel herself sinking into the passionate kiss. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Natsu used his other hand to clutch Lucy's waist. They continued to kiss, every second being complete and pure bliss. They took in each other's scent, enjoying each other's taste. She had always liked Natsu, she had to admit. She had always wondered how it would've been like to kiss the fire dragon slayer. Obviously, she never thought it was possible, judging by how idiotic Natsu was. But here they were now, and it was the best thing she ever could've asked for. She couldn't breathe anymore, so she released her lips from his and gasped for air. Natsu did the same.

After he caught his breath, he flashed the celestial spirit wizard a grin. "Now, I'm sure to win."

She just shook her head, and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. "You sure are." She said, flashing a grin of her own.

"Lucy-san, did you talk with Natsu-san?" Wendy asked, her exceed, Carla in her arms.

Lucy recalled their beautiful kiss. "Yes. . . " She said thoughtfully, and chuckled. "It was wonderful."

Wendy blinked, perplexed, and looked down at her feline companion. "Carla, what is she talking about?"

Carla, seeing the future, already knew what had happened. "It's best you learn when you're older, Wendy," She replied, glancing at Lucy who was still reminiscing the kiss between her and Natsu.

THE END!~

**I appreciate reviews ^-^**


End file.
